


What is it about Clint Barton?

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [162]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil watches Clint train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is it about Clint Barton?

_THWACK!_

There goes another arrow right down the middle.

_THWACK!_

and another one.

but Phil Coulson is not watching the arrows. Shameless as it may be, he’s watching the archer drawing and releasing the arrows. Clint has long taken off his shirt in favor of freer range of motion. Nobody was complaining though. 

Of course, There was actually nobody there  _to_  complain; Well, besides Phil but  _he’s_  certainly not complaining.

Clint had been so immersed in his training then, that he didn’t notice Phil’s presence even before the shirt had been taken off. It was admittedly something unusual for the usually jumpy archer but it had also been a stressful week for them. It hasn’t been easy for anyone. If Clint chose to shoot arrow after arrow to get rid of the tension he was feeling then that was on him.

As it was, Phil was also doing the same thing.

And no, he doesn’t stare at Barton to get any form of ‘relief’. That’s just perverted. 

Okay, maybe one time. Two tops.

Phil was going to ask Clint and Natasha to eat at their favorite diner together but he sort of forgot how to human when faced with a half-naked Barton. 

Phil just stood there, by the door of the grand training room that Stark had generously built for all of the Avengers but especially for Clint, watching and staring as muscle after muscle in the archer’s body pulled and flexed with every draw of the string.

Phil watched, hypnotized by the way the archer’s blond hair was sticking to his forehead because of the sweat rolling down his scalp. His body was also covered in a thin layer of sweat that Phil could not deny made Clint look more of an unattainable god rather than a sweaty archer.

He doesn’t know what it is about Clint Barton that makes it so hard to look away. Clint was handsome, sure, but that usually doesn’t do it for Phil. No, correction, that  _never_  does it for Phil. Not to mention that this was the first time he’s felt this strong an attraction towards another man. 

Phil has slept with guys before, sure… but none of them had ever been really serious. Just a bunch of one night stands and FuBus. 

Clint was…

well,

Clint was different. Clint smiles at Phil, and he laughs at Phil’s jokes. He’s chaotic but has a kind heart. He’s humble and hard-working. He’s smarter than anyone gives him credit for, especially himself. He’s flawed and perfect at the same time it’s not even ironic. 

and that’s not even considering Clint’s physical form. Phil knew that he’d fall in love with the archer all over again even without his good looks and that wasn’t-

wait. 

Did Phil just say  _in love?_

Huh. 

Maybe Phil  _did_  know what it was about Clint Barton that made it so hard to look away. Phil huffed a laugh at his own blind stupidity and was slightly startled to hear call out,

"Phil?" the archer lowered his bow, his chest still heaving from his training. "How long have you been standing there?"

Phil remained still as Clint walked over closer to him and that made Phil wonder how long has he been in love with this man? How long has it been since he last felt this way? How long will it be til Phil bucks up and makes a move? 

Well, actually no. Phil knew the answer to the first question. It was 5 seconds. He knows because he counted every second it took to pull Clint close and to press their lips together in a kiss.

It also only took Clint 3 seconds to kiss back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/108000980406/im-going-to-be-gone-for-a-while-im-going-to-go)


End file.
